Scent of your Skin
by StockholmTaylor
Summary: This is based on Felicity and Pippa's relationship, but is in present-day and involves two characters called Shelby and Jessie. Try it out, if you're into that sort of thing. Warning:Slash, adult content. Flame if you wish, whatever helps you get to sleep


Scent of your Skin

A Shelby/Jessie fanfic. No flames. Set between 'Wow, you're a fruit!' and 'Probly Eh..' Jessie's POV. Enjoy.

She'd fished her key out of the bottom of a cute little white Hollister tote, unlocked the door, and gone ahead inside before me. So brash. Not that I minded, seeing the blonde messy bun bob ahead, her willowy, curvaceous figure laid out in front of me. I raised an eyebrow, belaying a smirk which involved biting the inside of the stud in my lip, and Shelby gave a playful smile, bearing all her straight, white teeth and wrinkling her nose.

Then, she pulled me, by the front of my sweater, into a short embrace, kissing the top of my forehead because she had nearly a head of height on me, and could do so easily. I nuzzled my nose into her neck and silently breathed, my eyes closed. "You have this smell," I said wantonly, when she went to pull away I hugged her closer and recovered, "It's a good smell though, I like it."

After we'd broken apart, she beckoned me downstairs after her, where she idly shed her own sweater, and later, the blue button-up uniform shirt, leaving her in a small billowy, white sort of cameo – bearing a good deal of her fair skin to my delighted eyes. I comfortably did the same, now in her room. I looked around at the orange walls, light-blue bed spread, smiling at the pictures of her and Sloane tacked to a bulletin board along with a calendar and various magazine advertisements for designer clothing. It was cute – she was cute.

"What?" She said, an amused smirk touching her bow-shaped mouth. The blonde was well aware of what we both wanted, and I kept my smile, only made it more seductive and expecting. I was sitting in the chair at her desk, while she sat on the edge of her bed – which was queen-sized and would be welcome for two, might I add. She nodded, privy to my gesture, and stood up. Walking by me, she brushed two fingers delicately between my ear and jawbone, somewhere she knew I liked to be touched.

My eyes fluttered shut, and I breathed out, instantly craning my neck the opposite way and purring out a little "Ooo." It was the only touch of its kind then, however as she failed to stop walking. "Just let me check the parent situation." Was all she said before disappearing into the hallway. "Babe.." I whined in protest, but whether she heard it or not, she was gone.

Returning a few minutes later, she half-ran into the room. I was sitting on the edge of her bed, and I raised my eyebrows as she appeared at the doorway. Then, quicker than I imagined possible, she was close to me. Close enough to touch. But, again, she was faster. Her hand had latched to my thigh just above the joint of my knee, and her other was around my waist. Those soft, shapely lips were on mine in a rush of heat and intensity – but I was quick to catch my bearings and respond. Her tongue coaxed itself into my mouth, not that I fought it much.

Her grip tightened then, and, showing more strength than I had originally expected, she lifted me entirely off the bed for a moment, and moved me further onto its soft expanse, laying me down below her and pulling the soft duvet around us both.

I'd begun to get worked up when she first kissed me, but now I was fully wet. Her lips came down on mine again, and though I could feel her desire to bite and ravage - as was her domineering nature – building up inside her, I could also feel her fight it, we were so close. Instead, she was gentle and coaxing. Playful, soft and teasing, and for that, I silently promised to thank her later. Then her lips found the spot she'd brushed earlier, my neck at the junction of my jaw and ear. The touch was soft enough as to barely be there, and a high moan left me upon first contact. While she did this, her hands trickled down my sides and stomach beneath my shirt, that touch barely there aswell, and making me shiver.

I was close to orgasm already, and we'd only been kissing.

We both knew that I had a future with Josh, and even though he and I had fooled around last night, his touch wasn't like hers. No better, no worse, only different. She knew what I liked simply from careful observation in Careers class, and sought to appraise me in exactly what I liked. We also both knew that we had no future together, and these get-togethers were a platonic favor we did for each other, as friends, nothing more. That is what I think I liked most about Shelby, she was always reasoning and straight-up. She'd been the one to lay it out for me the last time, at my house, in saying we weren't anything and nothing would really change from what we'd done, aside from the fact that it could easily happen again.

Her lips were at my collarbone now, and I had my legs wrapped around her lithe waist. They unfurled from her, though, as she undid the clasp on my grey uniform pants and slid them off, followed by my blue thong, both of which ended up on the floor.

Her delicate fingers were now tracing circles teasingly around my exposed thighs, and the pleas and whimpers escaping me would surely warn her that I could scarcely take much more. Then, without warning, she pulled away completely. Blindly, I reached up for her, touching her and crying out – anything to try and get her to continue. She remained still, propping herself up on her arms above me with a smirk. The bitch, the teasing, insensitive bitch.

Then, oh, then, the fingers of one hand came up to my face, and she lowered herself slowly – slowly, back down on me, fingers trailing to the back of my neck, my jaw, tickling and soft. I sighed, then breathed in sharply at the contact, wanting… needing more than that. Halfway insane, I began to reach for her other hand, but found I was unable to locate it. I soon found out why, as it slid swiftly between my legs, and started to rub the sensitive wetness there.

I called her name, one hand squeezing onto her shoulder and the other stilling her hand on my neck – because I wanted the touch between my legs to claim the whole of my attention. My eyes rolled back in ecstasy as she artfully eased two fingers inside me, keeping rhythm with her hips and assuring to hit each spot she knew would set me off. "Shelb," I whined in a whisper, aware of little else but her. "Shelb," I repeated, pressure building behind my eyes as my hips rocked against her hand. "Shelb," and I was gripped by an engulfing fist of tension, which I felt in every muscle of my body. "Shelb," came the last whisper before a long, drawn-out cry as an explosion of colour erupted behind my eyes.

I slowly began to recover from the feelings she'd drawn out of me as she rolled off and beside me languidly. Then, she pulled me close, laying my head on her chest, and just held me while I regained conscious thought. Though I had no memory of removing shirts or bras, there were two of each on the floor and every inch of her that I laid against was soft and nude.

Idly, she trailed her hand down my back. Her smell, the one I'd commented on earlier, engulfed me completely now. I was in her bed, surrounded by her. It was a mixture of her Givenchy perfume, expensive soaps, and her own natural scent – an organic smell that was almost citric.

Our legs were intertwined, and my head was between her full breasts. I cupped one and brought it to my mouth to plant a kiss on it. In response, I felt her crane her head forward to kiss my hair, which was loose and wild. Her fingers came after her mouth and began to comb tenderly through the tresses, careful to pay attention to the back of my neck when they went by, and making me shiver all over again.

There was nothing but our breathing, which was returning to a normal pace. I looked up at her face, and found her to be staring at the ceiling, something evidently on her mind. "Babe.." I drew out the word softly, as if it were a question. Her grey eyes flicked to me once more and she gave me a small, close-mouthed smile.

I lifted myself off of her and propped up on my arms above her as she'd done. "What's the matter?" I said, almost a little self-consciously. Her eyebrows knit toward each other in sympathy, and she stroked my arm lightly. "Shug, it's Nolan not you!" I relaxed a little, dipped my head and caught her mouth in a passionate kiss. I loved it when she used her 'words', the little things she said that made me like her so much. I think it was also because we were a lot alike, whether she noticed it or not. She probably did, I would imagine.

And that dick, Nolan, the one she'd been with for a year and given everything to. I'd guessed that something was amiss earlier today but didn't comment, only because she was too busy helping me with Josh for me to say anything. This was another reason days like these happened – guy troubles. When Josh was mean to me, and when Nolan confused the shit out of her, we could just forget.

I moved my kisses to the corners of her mouth, then to her neck. She only sighed and tickled the back of my neck. I was still somewhat self-conscious because of the fact that she was just so damn _good_ with getting me off (I can just imagine what Nolan sees in her, and the things she does to that lucky bastard), and I was concerned that I would be unable to do it. I did it the last time, she'd came for me, but it had taken way longer than it took her with me. She'd even jokingly called me easy on occasion, and we'd shared a little laugh. I think mostly, it was because she'd already had sex a few times. Also she knew everything there was to know that set me off, coupled with the fact that I adored being touched.

-not done yet, still needs some work, bear with me-


End file.
